


Time of Her Life

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oddly enough, Felicity was enjoying the craziness in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athersgeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athersgeo/gifts).



Felicity Smoak was just your average IT girl. Well, not really quite your average IT girl, since the IT department was usually all male and she was too old to be considered a girl by anyone's standards but her grandmother's, but that's beside the point. She wasn't anyone or anything special.

Or, at least that's what she had always thought.

Then everything changed. First she was pulling data from laptops riddled with bullet holes, then helping get bullets out of a _person_ and now she was hacking databases and breaking the law willy-nilly.

All in all, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
